


Климатические аномалии и их польза для личной жизни

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Однажды в Нью-Йорк пришли холода.Публикация на других ресурсах: Запрещено в любом видеПримечания автора: Примечание: 5 градусов по Фаренгейту — это -15 по Цельсию. 14 и -20 градусов по Фаренгейту — это -10 и -30 по Цельсию соответственно.Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017





	Климатические аномалии и их польза для личной жизни

Примитивные считали, что во всём виноваты правительство и армия — как, захлёбываясь, пересказывал Саймон, у этих-то уж точно имелись установки для изменения климата. Алеку, в общем, было всё равно, кто именно и какие регуляторы климатических настроек не туда выкрутил, однако если при пяти градусах по Фаренгейту и снежной пурге в рейды ещё с грехом пополам можно было ходить, то при минус двадцати ангельские клинки, все как один, хрупко звенели и грозились переломиться от малейшего прикосновения. Кожаная же защитная одежда задубела ещё при позавчерашних четырнадцати. Историю о том, какая какофония звуков сопровождала Джейса, когда он решил напасть на демона своим излюбленным способом — из засады, прыжком сверху, — к вечеру знал не только весь Институт, но и половина Аликанте уж точно. Рухнувший в сугроб парабатай так и не смог подняться, а демон, на которого они охотились, кажется, стал первым в истории умершим от хохота.

Зато вчера, когда суровая зима, похоже, окончательно решила в этом году закрепиться в Нью-Йорке и морозы начали жать ещё сильнее, стало уже не до смеха. Здание Института, прекрасно защищённое от нападения демонов, к холодам оказалось совершенно не приспособлено: в командном центре на дисплеях появилась причудливая вязь из инея, если зайти в тренировочный зал, изо рта шли облачка морозного пара. Алек лёг спать в промёрзшую постель одетым, но не помогло — глаз он так и не сомкнул. А наутро все пережившие заморозки экраны в командном центре (ровным счётом два) транслировали исключительно прогноз погоды. Не предвещавший, кстати, ничего хорошего.

При двадцати градусах демоны попрятались все до последнего, избавив их от работы, и большую часть сотрудников Института — тех, кто был прикомандирован из Аликанте, отправили обратно, в мягкую зиму Идриса. Алек с Иззи, Джейс и Клэри оказались во всём здании едва ли не единственными, и эти трое умудрились так качественно вынести ему мозг, что он мог голосами трёх разных ведущих прогнозов погоды рассказать, какой антициклон накрыл штат и конкретно Нью-Йорк и какое давление и температура ожидались в ближайшие три недели.

— Здорово! — резюмировала Клэри, наматывая на шею огромный, цвета пожарной машины, шарф длиной, наверное, до самого Бруклина. — Зато будет настоящее Рождество, со снегом.

И ушла вместе с Саймоном к главной ёлке на Таймс-сквер по последнему, как уверяли синоптики, снегу на все последующие недели. Саймону, кстати, было лучше всех: на подобные капризы погоды вампирам было плевать, их не мучили в принципе ни жара, ни холод, ни духота. Единственное только, что приходилось кутаться в тёплую одежду, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у примитивных, да и Клэри вечером после прогулки посетовала, что у Саймона замёрз и едва не отвалился кончик носа. На лице Джейса в тот момент явственно читалось желание, чтобы у Саймона замёрзло и отвалилось кое-что другое. Посмотрев на них, Изабель покрутила пальцем у виска и объявила, что на период временного превращения Института в рефрижератор переселяется к Рафаэлю.

Погодный коллапс оказался нипочём ещё и оборотням. Они в два дня быстренько полиняли и обзавелись более густой зимней шерстью. Глаза только при обращении в волка на морозе сверкали, как проблесковые маячки, а вообще и им было тепло, и с ними было тепло. Последнее утверждал Джейс, от которого и так в последнее время слишком часто пахло собаками. Из чувства самосохранения Алек не стал интересоваться причинами такой осведомлённости своего парабатая, равно как и тем, к кому тот отправился, прихватив свою дорожную сумку.

Зато с начала холодов никто не видел ни одного фейри: то ли они все перемёрзли в своём подземном дворце, то ли просто впали в спячку — и это означало, что ни от демонов, ни от кого-то из Нижнего мира опасность Институту не грозила минимум до оттепели. Выяснив это, Алек с чистой совестью сделал то же, что и остальные — свалил.

В лофте Магнуса невообразимым образом возник огромный, чуть ли не в половину стены, камин. Добавить к нему с несколько десятков свечей, аккуратно расставленных вне зоны досягаемости, но там, куда тепло камина доходило меньше, — и Алек как будто из морозильника попал в жарко натопленную сауну. Благословенное тепло, даже жар, ударило по нему в одночасье, заставив в пару движений избавиться от тяжёлой, на меху, куртки, перчаток и шапки с шарфом. Более-менее нормально дышалось в одной только рубашке. Зато Магнус посреди этого локального филиала Сахары обнаружился в длиннющей серебристой шубе и такой же шапке. Его обычно смуглое лицо цветом почти сравнялось с мехом.

— Что? — возмущённо пророкотал он из глубин своего спасительного одеяния в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. — Я промёрз до костей, вот и пришлось сделать камин. Всё-таки эти ваши климатические условия для меня чересчур.

Не говоря ни слова, Алек выставил на стол перед ним бутылку коньяка и одну из плиток дорогущего шоколада, ещё более дорогую потому, что практически весь шоколад, замёрзнув, исчез с прилавков. Сверху слегка смущённо примостилась упаковка ребристых презервативов.

— Знаешь, — Алек облизнул враз пересохшие губы, — я тут придумал один способ, как нам обоим согреться.

Довольно заблестев глазами, Магнус двинулся к нему за поцелуем, на ходу отбросив куда-то несчастную шубу.


End file.
